


Give It To Me (I'm Worth It)

by sweaterpawstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Harry in Panties, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, Wall Sex, face riding, i blame james corden, i blame the red shorts, idk - Freeform, look i didnt sleep cause of this, no actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawstyles/pseuds/sweaterpawstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Who the hell puts lube packets in their sock?"</em><br/> </p><p><em>"A boy who wanted to get fucked in the locker room by his daddy," Harry said innocently. "I have my good intentions, Lou."</em><br/> </p><p>or<br/> </p><p>Louis can't resist Harry in the red shorts that he wore during the James Corden skit. Featuring locker room sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To Me (I'm Worth It)

**Author's Note:**

> well i literally wrote this all night last night after watching the boys and James Corden do that dodgeball skit on his show. i had several people mention writing a fic for it, and i hadnt planned on it at all but harry's ass in those red shorts tempted me.
> 
> anyway, this is trash. i briefly looked this over when i was half asleep so i know there's a million errors. focus on harry's thighs and ass in short shorts, not my spelling.
> 
> so yeah please read this. i barely slept because of this.
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy. xx

It wasn't that Louis wasn't aware of how good Harry would look in red short shorts, it was the fact that he looked even better than Louis had hoped for, and that was saying something for sure.

They were all in short shorts and jerseys as part of a dodgeball skit for their interview on James Corden's The Late Late Show. It could've been seen as stupid and scripted, but Louis himself found the entirety of the skit quite funny and certainly rewarding.

Harry looked so _thick_ and beautiful in those shorts. Maybe Louis was whipped, yes. But Harry certainly did look amazing and Louis was having a difficult time taking his eyes away from Harry's bum and thighs.

Louis watched with nervous eyes on the basketball court as James picked Harry up and tossed him over his shoulder. Louis laughed, trying not to stare too bluntly at Harry's ass on James' shoulder. It was hard to look away and hide the jealousy of Harry getting manhandled right in front of him.

Earlier in the skit, Louis had to watch Harry doing sit ups into James' crotch, and Louis had to watch with a burning jealousy at just how much Harry _enjoyed_ it. To say it had been a rough day filming would be an understatement.

Louis watched out of the corner of his eye as James slapped Harry's ass and it took all of his self control not to walk over there. Earlier, during their filming, Louis had been forced watch the way Harry's ass jiggled as he ran and tossed dodgeballs at girls and now he suffered from James slapping Harry's ass. Louis had had _enough._

They finally finished their filming the skit after what felt like _years_ of Louis watching how slutty Harry acted in his extra small shorts and wiggling his bum every chance he got. Harry wasn't stupid though, he knew exactly what he was doing. Every time Harry teased, Louis was more determined than ever to show Harry who's in charge.

The crew was walking out of the gym in a group with James, appearing to be talking about the skit and how it went overall. Soon, it was just Liam, Niall, Harry, and Louis left in the gym.

Liam and Niall were halfway to the door when they turned around, realizing the other two weren't behind them. Louis could only stare blankly at them, rapidly trying to think of an excuse as to why he wants to stay behind other than _I want my husband to sit on my face in the locker room._

There was a loud pause as Liam just stared at Louis, who was awkwardly standing underneath where the basketball goal should be. Harry, in the meanwhile, was somewhere behind Louis. Liam just sighed.

"Just hurry up," he said. "Make it fast."

Louis saluted him. "Yes, sir."

Niall rolled his eyes as both him and Liam turned around and headed out the door. The door hadn't even shut yet when Louis darted across the court towards Harry, who had his hands behind his back innocently.

"Don't act so innocent," Louis all but growled as he forced their mouths together before Harry could reply. His hands slithered to Harry's waist, feeling the jersey underneath his fingertips. 

"Lou-" Harry broke their frantic kiss, making Louis attach to his neck. He wanted to feel Harry so desperately, in any sort of way. His boy looked so beautiful and Louis couldn't control himself.

"Up," Louis' hands fell to the back part of Harry's thighs as he urged him up. Harry let out a whine, immediately going to put his arms around Louis' neck as he hopped up in his arms. Louis grunted, feeling Harry's legs wrap around his waist tightly. Louis tug his fingers into Harry's bum, squeezing it tightly.

Harry held onto him as Louis tried to speed walk towards the locker room. Louis had been carrying Harry around for 5 years now. Despite his baby now being bigger than him, it didn't matter when it came to carrying him.

"Fuck," Louis mumbled as he ran as fast down the small hallway with Harry in his arms. He opted to go into the locker room on the left, the same one where they had filmed in earlier that day.

"Louis!" Harry cried out impatiently, his converse heels digging into Louis' back. "Daddy, please!"

Louis nearly dropped Harry at the words that left Harry's mouth. He gasped, somehow still managing to carefully set Harry on the bench. Harry stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Daddy, can I suck you off?" Harry fluttered his eyelashes innocently. His long, curly hair was already now more of a tangled mess than it had been to began with.

"Yeah-" Louis sat on the bench next to Harry, watching as Harry then obediently fell to his knees in front of Louis. "No, wait."

Harry looked up at him and whined impatiently, nuzzling his face into Louis' inner thighs near his hard cock. "Daddy, please-"

"Baby, I want this to be about you," the words were slipping out of Louis' mouth but he knew what he wanted. Harry had been showing off his bum all day while they filmed for the skit and Louis wanted to show Harry what was _his._ "Want you to sit on my face."

Louis watched Harry's breath visibly hitch. Harry stared up at him in disbelief, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Okay," he broke their eye contact as he scrambled to stand to his feet. "How do you want me?"

"Strip for me first, my love," Louis smiled, feeling the mood of their escapade change completely. Louis was now eager to watch his baby strip and see what he was hiding behind those red shorts.

Harry giggled as he bent down to unlace his converse. He pulled them off and tossed them a few feet away. Next, he reached for his knee socks when Louis shook his head immediately.

"Keep the socks on, baby," Louis commanded. "Wanna fuck you in them too."

Harry whimpered lightly but obeyed. He put his fingers under his waistband to take off his pants when Louis suddenly shook his head again.

"Turn around," he licked his lips as Harry nodded and followed instructions. Once Harry was facing away from Louis, and now his delicious ass was facing him, Harry slowly began to pull down his pants.

It took all of Louis' self control not to reach out and grab Harry's bum. He restrained himself as he watched Harry slowly slide the shorts down his legs, revealing a black thong underneath. Louis couldn't help but lick his lips and feel himself get harder at the sight of Harry's bare bum and the small thong between his cheeks.

"Fuck, baby," Louis shamelessly palmed at himself through his red shorts. Harry turned his head back at glanced at Louis before bending down to drop his shorts to his feet before picking them up and tossing them with his shoes.

"So beautiful," Louis praised him. "My gorgeous baby."

Harry turned back around to face Louis as he lifted his jersey above his head before tossing it over with his other discarded clothing. He was then just left in the thong and knee high socks.

"Do you like my lipstick?" Harry asked suddenly, a small blush fanning his cheeks. He bit his lip at Louis. "It's a new shade. I really wanted to wear it today."

Louis smiled at him, trying to ignore how Harry's cock was leaking in his black thong. "Yes, darling, I think it looks lovely."

Harry grinned. "What would you like-"

"Still want you to ride my face," Louis answered the question before Harry could ask it. Honestly, it was all Louis could think about especially since Harry had been wearing a black thong underneath his shorts throughout their entire skit.

"Yes, daddy," Harry paused, "Should I take off my thong then?"

Louis hummed as he swung his legs so he was straddling the bench before leaning back. His feet were flat on the floor on either side of the bench as his head rested against the wood.

There was a silence as Harry removed the thong. "Which way should I face?" Harry asked.

"Face me," Louis answered without hesitation. "Straddle your legs on either side and just sit on me."

He could hear Harry giggling. "Okay," he said.

Louis watched Harry walk towards the bench and straddle his chest, obediently crawling forward until his thighs bracketed Louis' face.

"I don't want to hurt you," Harry said a little awkwardly, his voice genuinely sounding concerned.

"Darling, there's worse ways to die than you suffocating me with your lovely bum," Louis laughed. "Just sit."

Harry moved forward the last couple inches until he was directly over Louis' face. Slowly, he settled himself down until his hole was on top of Louis' mouth. He sat down fully until Louis' head was pressed onto the bench with the weight of Harry.

Louis groaned at the feeling of _Harry_ all around him. He couldn't help but notice how hesitant Harry was in putting his weight on him. He was sitting on his face, _yes,_ but most of his weight of lifted off of Louis. He wasted no time in reached out to squeeze Harry's bum, feeling the cheeks between his fingers as he began to eat Harry out slowly.

He circled around Harry's hole, licking and taking small prods at his entrance, just enough to distantly hear Harry whine from above him. He licked and licked, trying to get Harry to trust him with settling his weight on top of him and truly ride his face.

Harry simply sat though, refusing to completely smother Louis into the bench, much to Louis' disappointment. He licked all around the outside of his hole, taking small jabs constantly to tease Harry, but the boy wouldn't budge.

Louis was growing impatiently and rapidly running out of breath. He let out a slow groan and tapped on Harry, who quickly shifted off of him to straddle his chest.

"I'm sorry," Harry immediately apologized, glancing down before placing his hands on Louis' shoulders before Louis could even speak.

"Stop apologizing," Louis snapped. "Are you going to do what I said or not?"

Harry furrowed his brows "I did-"

Louis squeezed Harry's bum. "Ride daddy's face, sweetheart. I told you what to do."

Harry melted under the words _daddy_ so easily it was almost painful. He nodded as he slowly straddled Louis' face and lifted up to settle over his mouth once again. Maybe it was the words _daddy_ used to push Harry on, but as soon as Harry was sat on his mouth, he grinded down on Louis.

Louis groaned at the full weight of Harry on him, feeling himself caught between the rough, wood bench and Harry's bum. He squeezed Harry's cheeks as he began licking again, only this time, he prodded deeper into Harry's hole.

He could hear Harry gasping above him and began to grind down further on his tongue to chase the pleasure. Louis felt Harry's thighs squeeze him tightly on either side of his head, making him dizzy with the thought that Harry was actually _sitting_ on him.

"Fuck, fuck-" Harry cursed above him. Louis slapped his bum as he licked inside Harry even deeper.

Louis was rapidly running out of breath with the weight of Harry but he didn't care _at all._ He choked underneath Harry, and could feel his face turning red under the pressure. Louis' cock was hard inside of his shorts to the point it felt painful, but he didn't stop.

"'M so close," Harry whined, and Louis groaned in reply. It never took long to make Harry come just from Louis' tongue inside of him.

Louis went full force inside of Harry suddenly. He thrusted his tongue as deep inside of his boy as he took, licking hard and trying to get Harry to just _ride_ him. Gripping Harry's bum, he helped him rock back and forth over Louis' face, as if telling him that it was _okay_ just to grind on him.

"Fuck-" Harry's hands were to Louis' hair between his thighs as he continued to grind harder on Louis' mouth. Louis groaned louder, surely feeling himself _suffocating,_ but somehow not caring at all.

"Lou!" Harry pulled on his hair hard, making Louis squirm underneath him in a chance to breathe. He could feel his entire face flushing as Harry was now _rocking_ and _sliding_ against his face, egging Louis on even more now to make Harry come.

Suddenly, Louis dove his tongue in deeper and Harry arched his back on top of Louis. He began to grind down _hard_ and Louis was surely going to suffocate, but he didn't complain, feeling as Harry rode his tongue as he came all along his stomach.

As soon as Harry rode out his waves, he climbed off of Louis, who immediately _gasped_ in his chance to breath. He could feel just how sticky and hot his face felt, but was too deep inside of his pride at knowing he just made his husband come from riding his tongue.

"Fucking hell," Louis muttered, using the jersey to wipe off the spit all around his mouth. He sat up on the bench, nearly getting dizzy. "God, babe, that was so good."

Harry stood with his back to the lockers, taking in deep breaths and nodding. "It was," he agreed. "What can I do for you?"

Louis looked at Harry for just a moment before he knew. "Let me fuck you against the lockers," he decided, swinging his legs over and standing up.

He crossed over to Harry and brought their lips together, feeling Harry's moist, plump ones rub together on his like they simply _belonged_ together. It took everything in him not to grind his hard cock against Harry.

Louis pulled away suddenly. "I don't have any lube," he confessed.

"I do," Harry smiled slyly.

Louis furrowed his brows. "What?" he asked. "How did you bring-"

Harry suddenly dropped down to his knees and pulled down his left sock to reveal a tiny packet of lube. He stood back up and grinned at Louis proudly.

"I cannot believe you," Louis chuckled as he took a step back to take off his own clothes. "Who the hell puts lube packets in their sock?"

"A boy who wanted to get fucked in the locker room by his daddy," Harry said innocently. "I have my good intentions, Lou."

Louis rolled his eyes as he tossed his shoes in a pile with Harry's before quickly taking off his jersey and his own red shorts.

"Want me to fuck you against the lockers then?" Louis was now naked and completely hard in front of Harry. He took a step forward to take the lube packet from him.

"Yes, daddy," Harry said innocently. "I've been a good boy."

"I know, darling," Louis would never disagree with him on that. "Do you need me to open you up more?"

Harry nodded. "I fingered myself right before we finished filming, but it'll never hurt to do it again."

Louis paused, wondering when the _fuck_ Harry had left and actually taken time to finger himself with this intention. He didn't question Harry, though. He wouldn't make that mistake.

Next, Louis ripped over the packed of lube before slowly pouring some onto his fingers. He set the packet down on the bench before going up to Harry with his lube-slick hand.

"Lift your leg up," Louis watched as Harry hitched one, sock-clad leg around Louis' waist, giving Louis the perfect angle to finger Harry. He pressed them closer together, letting his hard cock rub against Harry's hip. Using his free hand, he settled it onto Harry's thigh to keep him steady.

Moments later, Louis took his hand that was covered in lube and guided it down to Harry's hole, slowly pushing in one finger.

"So flexible, baby," Louis praised him, feeling drunk off the sounds of Harry's little pants right in his ear. "You'll do anything to get fucked, won't you, Harry?"

Harry groaned, his leg tightening around Louis' waist as Louis fingered him open. He was only using one finger but Harry was already positively _losing_ it. Louis could feel Harry growing hard against him.

"Yes, daddy," Louis fingered him harder and Harry arched his back, giving Louis a change to slip in a second finger. "Oh, fuck-"

"Language, baby," Louis scolded him gently. "Princesses don't use the same kind of language that daddy does."

Harry gasped as Louis fingered harder. "Y-Yes- daddy," he responded weakly.

"Shhh," Louis pulled Harry even tighter against him so they were chest to chest as Louis fingered him harder. "So good for me, baby."

Harry whined into Louis' neck. "Please," he whimpered. "Fuck me."

"I think you're open enough," Louis agreed as he helped settle Harry's leg back down from his waist. "Think you're ready?"

"Yes, daddy," Harry said obediently as Louis went back to the bench to squeeze the remaining lube onto his hand to slick up his cock with. He jerked off lazily before walking back to Harry.

"Up," Louis told him as he slipped his hands back to Harry's unshaved thighs. "Wrap your legs around me, love."

Harry nodded and jumped up into Louis' arms like he did earlier, only this time, fully naked and ready to slide down onto Louis' hard cock.

Louis gripped the back of his thighs tightly as he held onto him. He pressed Harry up against the lockers as he used one hand to align his cock up with Harry hole. As soon as Louis' cock caught on his hole, Louis didn't hesitate to slide Harry down onto his cock fully.

"Fuck!" Harry's thighs wrapped around Louis' waist tightly. He buried his head into Louis' shoulder, letting his small pants escape his lips.

"So beautiful," Louis gripped him tightly as he thrusted up inside of Harry. "You were made for my cock, I swear."

Harry cried out, keeping his legs around Louis and his back pressed firmly against the lockers. Louis thrusted him onto his cock determinedly. His arms hurt with the weight of keeping Harry up against the wall, but to Louis, it was all worth it. _And people still wondered why he had such strong biceps._

"Oh God," Harry's head fell back against the lockers _hard._ It was so hard that Louis was genuinely concerned he was hurt by the high pitched whine that escaped him. But Harry kept whining in pleasure, signaling Louis that he wasn't hurt.

Louis thrusted harder and harder inside of him, feeling the way Harry's hole clenched and unclenched around him. It didn't matter that Louis had been fucking Harry for five years now, his boy was always so damn tight.

Harry threw his head back again, almost bouncing himself on Louis' cock in a rhythm to stay on the wall. With Harry's head back, Louis couldn't resist bending forward just a little to attach his lips to Harry's nipples.

"Ah!" Harry sobbed as Louis sucked on his nipple, swirling the bud on his tongue and getting him even more sensitive. Harry simply loved when Louis sucked on his nipples because they were always so hard and Louis adored them. Besides, Harry had four in total for Louis to play with.

"I'm getting close, love," Louis said the moment he broke away from sucking Harry's nipple. Harry sobbed, tightening his legs around Louis as he was continually being manhandled and slammed into the wall.

"Come inside me," Harry pleaded, looking down at Louis as he pulled them closer together. "Please, daddy."

Louis was so close already, but hearing Harry call him daddy only pushed him harder. He gritted his teeth and thrusted _once,_ _twice,_ before he suddenly came inside of his boy with a cry.

He thrusted harder inside of Harry as he came, riding out his aftershocks with Harry sobbing in his arms. As Louis pressed himself harder against Harry, he felt Harry's come gather between them and he suddenly realized Harry had just come completely untouched.

Slowly, Louis' thrusts came to a stop and finally Harry was simply lying limp in his arms. He held his baby close to his chest, feeling his own come inside of Harry's hole. His biceps hurt like _hell,_ but he knew it was a small sacrifice he'd have to make if he wanted nice biceps and be able to fuck Harry against walls.

Louis held Harry for a moment before slowly helping him off of his cock to stand on his feet. Harry nearly fell back against the wall again in his attempt to stand up, making Louis chuckle.

"All right there, princess?" Louis reached out to his hip, making sure Harry was steady. Harry's hair was a proper mess under his headband now. He was sweaty and definitely in need of a shower.

Harry nodded. "'M good," he said. "There's come leaking out of my bum though."

Louis felt his face heat up. "Sorry, love," Louis knew it must be inconveniently for Harry to cleanup after sex at any place that wasn't home. Which, sadly, was fairly frequent.

Harry shrugged. "It's all right," he awkwardly waddled towards the door, still completely naked, of course. "I'm going to clean up."

Louis nodded back at him. "All right, love," he went over towards their discarded clothes and picked out which was his. Despite the matching outfits, Harry's shorts were a size too short and so was his jersey, not that Louis was complaining.

A few minutes later, Harry returned and got dressed himself. They were quiet as they laced their converse at the same time before standing up.

"You know, I quite like the red shorts," Louis commented as they walked back into the gym. "Makes your thighs and ass look amazing."

Harry giggled, walking closer to Louis so the older boy could put an arm around his waist. "I might like to keep them," Harry told him.

"Good luck with that," Louis laughed. "And, anyway, we can always-"

Suddenly, the door to the gym flew open right as they reached half court. Liam stood there looking positively _flustered._ He walked into the gym loudly.

"Where have you been?" he shot at them. "That was certainly not a quickie!"

"He brought lube in his sock," Louis explained immediately, feeling like that would give Liam the perfect explanation.

Liam scrunched up his face. "Lube?" he stared at Harry. "In your sock?" Harry nodded.

Liam shook his head. "Unbelievable," he said before turning back around and heading out the door.

Harry couldn't stop giggling into Louis' shoulder as they followed behind Liam out the door. Louis would make sure that Harry kept the damn red shorts if it was the last thing he did.

**Author's Note:**

> please please leave kudos and comments(: i stayed up almost the whole night for this so please let me know if it was worth it haha
> 
> my twitter - @littlelacehaz


End file.
